In the packaging and display of various type tools, it is often desirable to be able to display a particular tool or a portion of a particular tool to allow the purchasing public to examine the tool yet provide protection for the tool by the packaging material. This is conventionally done by various types of transparent packaging which packaging encloses the particular tool and allows the tool to be mounted on various types of display racks or placed on display shelves so that the tool can be seen yet protected. The packaging also serves the function of providing instructions which are packaged with the tool and various other diagrams and advertising material which are associated with the tool.
However, this packaging of certain types of tools have certain drawbacks. In particular, tools like chucks or adjustable nut drivers wherein the tool is manipulated for various settings have traditionally prevented the customer from testing the operability of this tool and determining from both a visual and a tactile perspective the operation of the tool. Specifically, the prior art types of packaging of chucks and adjustable nut drivers have not allowed the prospective purchaser to rotate the barrel to determine how the jaws and barrel cooperate to work.
While there have been several different prior art packages which allow various types of observation and manipulation such as are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,019,632; 4,165,805; 4,179,029; 3,809,226; 3,891,088; and 3,404,774; nevertheless, there have been no tool packages which allow the purchaser to manipulate rotatable portions of a packaged tool while maintaining a non-rotatable portion stationary to observe the action of the tool as well as to observe the configuration and other aspects of the tool.